


I will be yours from now on

by powerfulsound



Series: my eyes are swept away [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsound/pseuds/powerfulsound
Summary: Surely it must be impossible to exist outside of this, the world as he knows it distilled to this singular point of existence.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: my eyes are swept away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120865
Comments: 8
Kudos: 249





	I will be yours from now on

Thanatos stares out into the deep dark crimson of River Styx. Compares it to the colour of Zagreus’ eye, stark against the dark sclera like one of the surface flowers in the night, the one with thorns.

He grimaces when he realises his behaviour very much resembles a lovestruck fool. But even so, his thoughts find them back to Zagreus.

Zagreus had wanted to speak with him when they first reunited in Elysium. He knew that and yet he was far less verbose than his usual stoic self because -

Zagreus was _right there._

Glowing with the faint pink of Aphrodite’s boons, face upturned towards Thanatos beseechingly. His lower lip slick and a compelling red with his own blood.

Thanatos felt as though his mind was far away, and he struggled with stopping himself from reaching out, to taste Zagreus’ mortality for his own. 

Thinking back, it had probably come across the wrong way, dismissive of Zagreus and his entreating hand, outstretched as Thanatos vanished.

It has been far too long. The mild winter offered little respite to the hungry and cold. Even with Charon’s and Hermes’ assistance, Thanatos had been caught up in the reaping, only able to spare the occasional moment where Zagreus called out for him.

He tightens his grip on his arms, frowning a little. He should have said something to let Zagreus know that they would talk back at home. Staying any longer meant testing his resolve to not pounce on Zagreus and plunder that red mouth, but still-

Still, he wished he said _something._

Anything.

He knew Zagreus’ insecurities would arise if he felt unwelcome or unwanted. Then, Zagreus would try to hide his hurt away or worse, dismiss them in his usual self deprecating way, hiding himself away in courtesy and charm.

He hasn’t been summoned.

Turbulent and tumultuous, the river ripples.

Maybe Zagreus has yet to reach the surface, where he usually prefers to use Mort. Or maybe he decided against it, when Thanatos made him feel so unwelcome. It aches inside him, thinking of how it meant that the battle may have gone longer. How it meant Zagreus would have to endure more pain and suffering - things that had been within Thanatos’ ability to ease even just a little.

When all Thanatos wanted was to protect him, to keep him _alive,_ safe and whole.

So it comes as a surprise when he hears the pounding of feet, loud and animated - 

“Achilles sir, let’s talk later but first, Than!"

“Zag -"

Without giving enough time to Thanatos to react, Zagreus throws himself at Thanatos, wrapping his strong legs around Thanatos’ waist. “Than, you’re back!”

“Zag...” Thanatos says, to the top of Zagreus’ head as Zagreus squeezes with his limbs and formidable strength. 

“I missed you,” Zagreus whispered. A small private thing against Thanatos’ ear, the sentiment behind it overwhelming enough to make Thanatos blush gold. So at odds with the brazen scrape of his teeth and touch of his hot tongue. “Please tell me we need to go to my chambers.” 

“We need to go your chambers,” Thanatos repeats dutifully, his mind empty, all swept up by the waves of desire. His not dead heart leaps. Defiant.

“Missed you,” Zagreus repeats quietly as he drops a kiss to the back of Thanatos’ jaw, soft and secret. “Than, please stay for a while.”

Thanatos has never been missed this way, been yearned for in such an all consuming manner. He draws Zagreus closer, inhaling deeply against his hair. Was there a way to carve himself open, to carry Zagreus with him always? Maybe there between his ribs and lungs, right next to his heart, precious as a swallowed secret.

He trembles with the force of his emotions, fighting against the urge to disappear and hide. It is only Zagreus' weight that grounds him, his embrace, his touch, his scent.

When Thanatos glances up, eyes wide with helplessness, he meets Achilles’ fond gaze, an indulgent smile on his lips. “ _Go_ ,” he mouths.

Thanatos, with Zagreus in his embrace, does just that.

* * *

Thanatos doesn't know if Zagreus kissed him mid-shift, or if they kissed only after they arrived -

But he does know this, the slick slide of Zagreus' mouth against his, wet and devouring. The way Zagreus has entwined arms around his neck, not allowing him to pull away and the breathy noise he makes as they part only to kiss again. The graceful give of his bared throat, perfect for collecting the indent of Thanatos' teeth. 

Thanatos doesn't even know how Zagreus navigated them to his bed. Caught between laughing and uncontrollable lust as Zagreus clambers backwards clumsily and nearly flips himself over trying to pull his skin-tight breeches off.

Finally bare, Zagreus gives Thanatos a triumphant grin. "Your turn, Than." He urges, before he kisses Thanatos with the same fervency as before, tugging at Thanatos. It is a small miracle, or perhaps a testament to their teamwork that they even manage to undress Thanatos.

Is this what it feels like to be consumed? Surely it must be impossible to exist outside of this, the world as he knows it distilled to this singular point of existence. The grip of Zagreus' hands on his arms bruises him ochre.

He finds himself unable to stop kissing Zagreus' mouth. He thinks if he could, he may never stop.

Zagreus pulls him onto the bed, laughing a little as their bodies press together, bare skin to skin. "You feel so good against me," He gasps, rubbing himself against Thanatos just for the jolt of friction. "Can't wait to have you inside me."

"The things you say with your mouth," Thanatos fails terribly at chastising, his words caught on a chuckle.

"I am very talented with my mouth," Zagreus boasts, as he applies the said mouth and his hot tongue to Thanatos' jaw.

Will it always feel this way? Every point of contact is searing hot, and the adoration he feels for Zagreus feels so incredibly incandescent, as though it could manifest blinding and bright. Sharing Zagreus' mortality between them, exchanging breaths between them the way they had once passed pomegranate arils until Thantaos has chased that ripe tartness with his tongue.

He runs his hands down Zagreus' sides, trying to ease them both back from this fevered coupling they are hurtling towards, even as they come back to each other, always, _always inexorably drawn_.

"I want you to fuck me so bad it's making me sort of stupid," Zagreus complains, twisting in Thanatos' arms to rummage behind at his shelves, scattering half the contents onto the floor. Thanatos privately concurs.

Drunk on the reverence of Zagreus' desire, he drags his teeth along the nape of Zagreus' neck. As expected, Zagreus shivers and goes limp underneath him. Rewarding him with a bite, Thanatos reaches over for the oil and pours it liberally over his fingers only to smear it down Zagreus' back, scraping his nails along the sensitive skin at his tailbone. He fixes his mouth back to the mark, biting down hard enough to leave a darker bruise than before, and Zagreus shudders, ever so sensitive.

His fingers trail downwards, lower and lower-

"Than, no," Zagreus says abruptly.

“No?” Startled, Thanatos moves his hands to a more chaste position above the hips only for Zagreus to catch them. 

“No.” Zagreus confirms as he turns, setting Thanatos' mind at ease as he grins mischievously. “I don’t want foreplay - I just want you inside.” 

Unimpressed, Thanatos frowns. Zagreus laughs in unfettered delight, scattering kisses over his brow. 

“Don’t sulk, Than. I love your fingers but...” Zagreus rolls them both over as he climbs astride Thanatos. “it’s been far too long since I’ve had you.” 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Thanatos stresses, worried because Zagreus is almost always rash. “I will be here, there is no rush.”

Smirking, Zagreus pins Thanatos down. “I can take it.” He brags, and just because he can, he grinds his cock on Thanatos’s stomach, smearing pre-come. 

Thanatos makes a face. He remains undeniably turned on. 

“Kiss me,” Zagreus teases playfully. Thanatos scoffs but leans up as much as he can so that Zagreus can take what he wants, peppering Thanatos’ lips with kisses over and over again, licking at the seam of his lips.

“Love kissing you,” Marvelling out loud, Zagreus hums almost to himself. “Love having you under me. Love seeing you want me, love being with you, love that I can please you.” 

How can Thanatos not _adore_ him?

“You talk too much.” Thanatos says instead because feelings are still hard. But his hand cups the back of Zagreus’ neck where Zagreus likes being held, keeping him there as he deepens the kiss to the point that Zagreus is rewarding him with little noises of pleasure.

“Keep your eyes on me, Than,” Zagreus murmurs, a slick strand of saliva connecting them. “Love it when you watch me.” 

“My eyes are swept away by you.” Thanatos confesses. Something aches in his chest, fierce and intense, soothed only by Zagreus’ hand around his wrist keep him there. “I can never look away.”

Scrunching his eyes shut, Zagreus whines lowly as his body tenses. His cock jerks against Thanatos’ stomach, before there’s a sudden hot splatter of liquid.

Thanatos is rendered speechless _._

Zagreus groans as he comes back to himself, head falling to Thanatos’ neck. “Why didn’t you warn me that you were going to say something like that!” 

“My sincere apologies,” Thanatos hisses, insincere and unapologetic. “If I knew you were going to come from a few words of affection I would have tied you up and recited one of your multiple poetry books.”

Zagreus’ cock gives a very interested twitch. Cheeks flushed an alluring red, Zagreus bites down on Thanatos’ chin sulkily. “You’re a tease.”

“And you’re too easy,” Thanatos says without heat. When he moves to clean Zagreus up, Zagreus snaps his hand out to catch Thanatos again.

“No!”

“No?” He examines Zagreus’ face, frowning when he sees Zagreus’ brows knit together. “What is it Zagreus?”

“Must we stop?” Zagreus pleads. “I still want it. I still want you inside. You _promised_.” He adds petulantly. “You said there was no rush and that you will be here.”

“Okay,” Thanatos murmurs. His heart is an open vulnerable thing. At the press of his lips to Zagreus’ brow, the furrow eases along with the knot inside Thanatos. “Don't fuss Zag, I’ll give you what you want.” 

“I’ll prepare myself,” Zagreus says, still apprehensive. His hand remains tight around Thanatos’ wrist. “So don’t go anywhere. Just... Just watch me."

"I will." Thanatos promises, and relents to Zagreus, lying back down. Zagreus keeps him there as he reaches behind and pours the cool oil over Thanatos' cock.

Thanatos doesn't move, keeping his eyes on Zagreus. Watching the way he trembles even as he perfunctorily stretches himself, his hold on Thanatos slackening as he starts to feel it, unconsciously grinding on the previous mess he made. Thanatos is quick to brace him, making use of the opportunity to run his hands over Zagreus. He wants to eat him out so bad, wants to leave him positively wrecked and ruined, but that can wait.

This first.

“Go on then,” Thanatos coaxes, hands on Zagreus’ waist, the sharp jut of his hipbones a perfect slot for his thumbs. “Let me see you take your pleasure.”

Zagreus laughs, placing his hands over Thanatos’. “Don’t mind if I do.”

The flex of his stomach is addictive, the tight lines of his body maddening but this - this is what unmade gods. 

The look on Zagreus’ face as he sinks down, mouth falling slack as their bodies join as one. That breathless laugh as Thanatos bottoms out, rough with pleasure. The clench of slick heat, tight to the verge of pain until his godhood takes over to accommodate his impatient lover. 

"B-Blood and darkness," Zagreus swears, throwing his head back and rocking himself just to feel Thanatos. There's barely any give - Zagreus is too tight for that. All it does is make Thanatos hyper aware of how he is sheathed within Zagreus. "How can this always feel so good? Did you get bigger than before?"

"That is physically impossible," Thanatos grits out.

"I don't care, just keep me like this forever," Zagreus is filled with the most nonsensical notions whenever he gets something inside him, and Thanatos is so in love that he is fit to burst _it's ridiculous-_

For Zagreus has caught Death in the cup of his careful hands and kept him for himself, held so gently that even Thanatos did not even know that he had belonged to Zagreus for all along.

Narrowing his eyes, Thanatos pulls Zagreus downwards as he thrusts up. Zagreus makes a choked sound, and Thanatos takes his chance, manoeuvring them with a wrestle he learned from watching Patroclus with Zagreus.

Zagreus gasps as he kicks at Thanatos, urging him deeper and dissolving into pleasured laughter at the rush of adrenaline. With the lick of flames at Thanatos' spine only fuelling his lust, Thanatos cannot help but respond to his obvious delight.

"S-so good," Zagreus repeats, mindlessly. And it is, an exhilarating euphoria echoing between them. Zagreus' obvious pleasure evident and on display, without shame or reservation.

Thanatos moves, bracing himself against the bed as he tests the yield of his beloved's body. Zagreus cries out, low and sweet.

  
"When you're away, do you think of me?" Zagreus asks, breathlessly as he tries to answer Thanatos' hips with his own stuttering rhythm. "Do you miss me? Because I do, I think of you all the time. Think about you fucking me like this. Think about you kissing me. Think about you holding me close. "

How is Zag _still talking?_

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to," Thanatos replies between clenched teeth.

Zagreus laughs, a low purr in the back of his throat at a particularly well aimed thrust. "I want to hold hands," He demands. Thanatos can never deny him, not Zagreus, pushy and slightly obnoxious, and so very very kind and sweet.

Thanatos aches for him, longs for him, is never whole without him. His vivid vibrant love, the one brightest blossom in all of the Underworld -

It's easy enough to rediscover that flow of motion, the knowledge ingrained inside Thanatos. That one that never fails to have Zagreus desperately clinging to him, shuddering every time Thanatos hilts himself within, their fingers laced together as their mouths meet softly.

"Y-yes, yes, that's it, give it to me," Zagreus is openly whining now, begging for it when Thanatos is not keeping his mouth occupied with his own, gaze heavy lidded and revealing the black sclera. "Just like that."

There is a roar between Thanatos' ears, the dead finally silent when Zagreus is intertwined with him in such an intimate manner. He can feel the furious beat of Zagreus' heart against him racing away, feral and alive. Wishes it would stay with him long after they have parted. A never ending exultation of life, of blood, reverberating in the empty cavern of his chest.

“Than, don’t stop -“ Zagreus pleads, his grip tightening almost painfully on Thanatos' hand. His other hand leaves scratches almost mindlessly, dragging down Thanatos’s back. Thanatos can almost imagine the ichor shining through. “I need you -"

“I’ll give you what you need,” Thanatos murmurs as he continues that steady rhythm. Rocks into Zagreus’ tight and welcome heat, rolling his hips in the way that has Zagreus cursing and bucking under him, dazed from the pleasure. His eyes gleam, just a little, with the sheen of unshed tears. “I’ll give you everything you want.”

“P-please,” Zagreus pleads. “It’s too much. I want to come.”

“Oh Zag,” Thanatos smooths his hair back, pressing their foreheads together. Zagreus struggles to hold his gaze, unfocused from being overwhelmed. While Thanatos loves seeing Zagreus take his pleasure, there’s a particular triumph in it for himself when he’s the one giving it. When Zagreus is taken to the precipice because of him. “Don’t hold back. I got you, beloved.” 

Zagreus chokes on a laugh as he comes, thrashing around and clenching down hard on Thanatos. Thanatos barely manages to pin him down with the way his body attempts to arch, cradling Zagreus' head carefully so that he doesn't knock it against the cabinet.

Zagreus is still laughing, soft little hiccups of pleasure when Thanatos continues, kissing him artlessly again and again in encouragement. "Come on, beloved," he teases back. "Let me feel you."

Thanatos can barely last when Zagreus is looking up at him with such stark adoration.

Zagreus purrs when Thanatos spills inside him, fidgeting happily. His embrace keeps Thanatos close as they luxuriated in the bare skin pressed against each other. The fevered pitch of their lust has ebbed, leaving only the soft affection of contentment, the lovers at peace.

"Does it always feel like this?" Thanatos whispers against Zagreus' chin.

Zagreus makes an inquisitive sound in response to Thanatos' question. Embarrassed, Thanatos perseveres. "This all-consuming desire for you? Just now, it felt... Almost manic." Thanatos says, almost shy as he remembered how he was filled with only thoughts of Zagreus. "But even so, I was not afraid."

Zagreus moans as his cock twitches against Thanatos' thigh in a parody of what happened just before.

Thanatos pulls back as he gives him an incredulous look.

Chortling even as he fakes indignance, Zagreus squeezes his limbs around Thanatos. "I said to warn me!"

"What was romantic about that?" Thanatos asks, exasperated but hopelessly endeared.  


Zagreus smiles at him, without saying a word. His eyes are slightly unfocused, the pupils dilated to the point they no longer look mismatched if not for his sclera. His cheeks are still flushed, lips a compelling red at where Thanatos had bitten down.

He has never looked more radiant and Thanatos has never been more in love. He wants to stay with his prince, to hold him close. To cherish him and love him forever, with all the tenderness and inevitability Death can muster. How lucky, how blessed they are, that forever is what they have.

Unable to resist, Thanatos can do nothing but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanatos: (not listening to a single word he says) gives an indication that he has ~feelings~ for Zagreus  
> Zagreus: instant nut
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
